This invention relates to devices for deterring thefts of appliances and office equipment. More specifically, the device is characterized by a short length of flexible cable which is very difficult to cut. Prior devices using a cable are tethering devices in which both ends of the cable must be secured by expensive lock mechanisms, and the cable is exposed so that heavy bolt cutters may be used to sever the cable.